The Devils Bride
by PurrrfectChan
Summary: Its ginnys last year at Hogwarts and she's finally allowed to be herself.Theres a new Professor in town and his name is Draco Malfoy.What happens when the two of them find out a prophecy or should they say a destiny?And where does the Devils Bride fit int
1. Fallen Angel

The Devils Bride

Chp.1- Fallen Angel

Virginia Weasley sat in front of her vanity, looking out her window, into the dark forest beyond the burrows boundaries. Virginia Weasley was about to start her 7th year at Hogwarts and she was finally excited about going back. Every other year she was smothered by the protectiveness of the golden trio, not this year. This year she finally had free reign of the school and of herself. She could finally dress the way she wanted, act the way she wanted and best of all date whom ever she wanted to.

She'd finally grown into herself over the past year, mostly over the summer though. She'd spent most of her summer out working so she could save up money for a new wardrobe. It had paid off, she'd just gotten back from shopping. Her parents had given her some extra money to spend on herself because this year she was the only child they had to support. Tomorrow was the first day of her life, no brothers to hide and protect her, she could finally be free.

"I'm so glad that you'll be joining us this year as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully you will have better luck than the others. I trust you've already found your room well and satisfying?" Dumbledore asked the new professor who was standing in front of him.

"I found it perfect and it suites me perfectly. I don't know how to thank you Professor Dumbledore. With everything that's been happening with my family, I don't want to be caught up in it now that I'm legally an adult in the wizarding community."

"I know and you have thanked me enough by taking the job, if not for you then the students would not have a Defense teacher. It's I who must thank you for being the new professor, Mr. Malfoy. Besides after the end of this year you will have a great deal more to thank me for."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling that by the end of this year you will have found everything you're looking for."

"Yes, if that involves a woman who understands me and a job I love." Draco said laughing.

"You'd be surprised." Dumbledore said as the new Professor left the room, not hearing his last comment.

"Virginia I suggest you get your bum down here now before we are late!" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen. I was so excited, today was so exciting for me. I jumped onto my bed and screamed at the top of my lungs "NO MORE BROTHERS!" Then I heard the swoosh of my door opening and saw before me my very angry mother.

"Virginia Anne Weasley first off what've I told you about jumping on your bed, you'd think you were five again and second off if you do not finish getting ready in the next five minutes then you are going to miss the train."

"Alright mother I'll be down in a two minutes." I told her as I jumped one more time and landed flopping down on my bed.

"And you best be glad your brother couldn't make it to see you off because he would NEVER approve of your outfit." my mother said almost chuckling.

"Then let us hope he doesn't see the rest of my wardrobe." I whispered under my breath. I had a simple pair of jeans on that hugged my thighs and loosened at my calves and black halter top that clung to my every curve. _Melissa and Abby are going to be so excited when they see my new clothes. They tried to dress me like this all last year but to their disappointment my brother wouldn't let me out of the common room. But this year there was no stopping me. _

"So Professor Malfoy are you excited about your first day of teaching?" Professor McGonagall asked the scared looking Professor as he sat down at his desk awaiting the bell to ring to let his first set of students into his class.

"I'm perfectly fine and yes somewhat excited." Draco said.

"Well then I will leave you to your class. The bell should ring in about 10minutes or so. Enjoy!"

I looked around my room noticing all the empty seats and wondering if EVERY one would be filled up. Then I looked towards the door when I heard it squeak. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I sat back and took a deep breath. Thinking to myself she's one of my students. She took a seat close to the front and I could help but notice her slender but shapely leg flutter out from beneath her robes. Her Gryffindor robes that is, this girl looked to seductive to be a little Gryffindor. Her long dark red hair, like the first fallen leaf during autumn, her slender body with more than gracious curves, her creamy brown eyes so deep and intricate that they trapped you as you gazed into them. Yet then there were such innocent looks to her as well, her shower of freckles over her dainty nose, her innocent look as she played with the end of her quill, and most of all the way she kept covering up any bit of skin that started to show. There was no way he could have this fallen angel and he knew it, but oh how he wanted her.

Just then his concentration was broken when two giggling girls came into the classroom.

"Abby, Melissa!" the red haired angel said running and hugging what seemed to be her two best friends.

"Come on girl, show us the outfit, you said you show us the big transformation." the girl I presumed was Abby, said to her friend. I watched the girls interact only to find myself staring at her as she slowly slid her robes off one shoulder showing her creamy white skin and then she let the robes fall the floor, revealing more than I could've pictured.

"Gosh girl you look fabulous! From shy innocent little Ginny to I'm a sex goddess Ginny!" The other girl, Melissa said.

"No doubt about that." I said before I could even think about what was coming out of my mouth. The red haired angel turned around quickly, noticing for the first time that I was in the room.

"Malfoy?" she spat. My name rolling off her tongue like it was acid.

"Do I know you?" I asked trying to figure out how she knew my name.

"Well no, not me in particular but you know a certain person in my family." She said eyeing me.

"Who might that be may I ask?"

"Oh, only the person you tormented and made their life a living hell for most of their Hogwarts career, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." she said.

"Glad to know all my hard work paid off."

"Why you slimy son of a bitch how dare you!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor and I believe you just earned yourself a detention."

"You have to be a Professor to do that numbskull."

"I am a Professor and you just earned yourself two weeks of detention actually. You might want to stop before you earn yourself another two weeks."

"Why you mother…" she went to spit but the bell rang covering up the rest of what she said.

As the class spilled in and took their seats I looked down at her and smiled, "By the way that'll now equal to a months detentions, Ms. Weasley." and I slowly walked behind my desk.

Authors note: Hi! My name is Tay and I've written fanfics before. If you don't like stories where the characters have a relationship quick then I suggest you not read this fic. They might fall for each other quick but there are obstacles for them later on down the road, I assure you of that. Love is never easy and I ensure to show that here. There is actually a plot behind this fanfics, I promise but you'll get the love/relationship that you're looking for too.


	2. Detentions Twist

The Devils Bride

Chp.2- Detentions Twist

Ginny

I sat there waiting until we were told dinner was over, then I started the trip to hell. Arriving five minutes late because of Melissa's sudden obsession with a new student who was an exchange student. Ofcourse she just had to make me meet him, couldn't bother letting me explain that I did have detention and so that leave me here, opening the door to my doom.

"You are late Ms. Weasley." Malfoy said with his trademark sneer sliding onto his face.

"Yes, I am because apparently my friends don't understand when I tell them that I need to go and now Melissa is fawning over some new exchange…" I stopped midsentence as I realized I was rambling on and on to someone I could not stand.

"Really Ms. Weasley, please continue." He said sarcastically.

"I'm quite fine thanks."

"Well your assignment for tonight is to rearrange all the desks, clean them off, and make sure that sticky muggle invention(gum) is scraped off the bottom of my desks. Oh and no magic Ms. Weasley."

I got to work immediately trying hard not to say anything. An hour later I was not even halfway through scraping the gum from the bottom of the desks. Then I realized I could feel someone's eyes on me. I turned only to see Malfoys eyes glued to me. I got this sudden rush through my body, butterflies in my stomach and an overwhelming feeling to smother him with my lips. Then I rethought what I had just thought about and quickly shook my head. _He's your teacher. But he's fucking hott. No, no he's not, he's your professor and you can't stand him. Well I don't really know him so I can't say I can't stand him. Yes, yes you can say that_. I shook my head again clearing all thoughts or trying to at least. What the hell was I thinking, it's Malfoy. I just shook my head and got back to work, leaving that slight thought in my head and feeling those lingering butterflies still in my stomach.

"Are you alright Virginia…I mean Ms. Weasley are you okay?" He asked me, it seemed as though for a second it was out of general concern.

"I'm fine just…..confused." I said, thinking that there was no other word to describe how I was feeling. _Yes there is. A voice said in the back of my head. You're feeling good, excited, happy, would you like me to keep going? You're feeling wanted…_

"STOP!" I yelled in what I thought was my head, only to see Professor Malfoy looking down at me now instead of at me from his desk.

Draco

She started shaking her head and looking utterly distressed. I hoped she hadn't seen me watching her, I wasn't trying to watch her but something just, drew me towards her. Maybe that's because you think she's hot. No I d not. I am a Malfoy and she's a…_A very hot seventh year student, probably just sitting around and waiting for some nice little boy to come wandering to her. She doesn't need a boy she's to beautiful for some...Oh this is stupid why am I thinking in a conversation_. I walked over to her after asking if she was alright, she told me she was confused. What could she be confused about, all she had to do was scrape the sticky stuff off of the bottom of the desks. How hard could that be?

I stood hovering over her and all of a sudden she just screamed stop as if I was doing something. Then she turned around and looked at me as though she had no clue where that had come from. Then she shook her head again and went back to work.

"Maybe you should just go back to your house and you can finish this tomorrow. I want all these desks cleaned and arranged by the end of the week. Tomorrow I will not be able to be present during your detention but I would like you to come in anyway, I will know whether or not you're here." He said matter-o-factly.

Ginny

"And how is it you'll know if I come?" I asked sarcastically, starting to feel the butterflies come back into my stomach as our eyes met for the slightest second and then I averted my eyes down quickly.

"I have my ways Ms. Weasley. If I were you I wouldn't push it or you'll find yourself with another months worth of detention. But maybe you'd like it that way." He said sarcastically. _Little did he know about the severely weird feelings I was having. I never had feelings like these, not even when Harry kissed me over the summer and he was my lifetime crush._

Draco

I sat on my bed later that night and thought about the detention I'd had with Virginia, Ms. Weasley that is. There was something about her now that was not there last year, something that drew me to her. But I couldn't allow myself to be drawn to any of my students. Dumbledore had been so overwhelmed when I asked for the a place to stay and he told me he also had a job open. He was so kind, he seemed as though he knew I'd be there and that he actually wanted me to be the teacher for some strange reason. But I could not get mixed up with a student and break the trust he's given me. _Like she'd have you anyway. She doesn't even notice you like you've been noticing her. She just looks at you as a Professor who is going to ruin her seventh year and the boy who messed with her brother and her beloved Harry Potter_. Harry Potter and Ginny Wesley, I'd heard rumours flying around the school about their summer romance and how Ginny was the luckiest girl alive because that bloody Potter boy had kissed her. _That's exactly what he is a boy, Ginny doesn't need a boy. She's been hurt to much, she's needs a man. You mean like you? You're the only man you think she needs, I know because I'm your conscience, I can tell what you're thinking. Besides how do you know what she wants or needs? If you knew that then maybe you'd do some things differently._ "I know what she wants" I heard a voice whisper through my room.

"Who's there?" I said looking around, hoping that my father had not found me or figured out how to breech Hogwarts walls. But that was impossible right? Or at least it was supposed to be.

"You don't know me Draco. But I know you." The voice whispered.

"Show yourself." I said my wand in my hand ready to strike. Then out of thin air Virginia appeared, I froze, not able to even move my eyes of the glowing figure.

"Are you an angel?" I whispered and for some reason I felt like crying at the thought of her dying.

"Do not worrying Ginny is safe and secure, I'm not her. I'm a…let's just say I'm a prophecy or should I say destiny. I am yours and Ginnys destiny for that matter."

"What do you mean mine and Ginnys destiny? What destiny, what does her destiny have to do with mine?"

"Because they are one in the same. You and Ginny share a destiny, just like your parents shared a destiny and her parents shared a destiny. Just like Ron Weasley shares a destiny with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter shares a destiny with Melissa Walters. They are all one in the same, just as you and Ginny are one in the same. Your future is together and neither of you will be able to deny it. I know you've felt a strong pull towards her and that's because it's starting."

"What's starting?"

"The beginning to the end. You and Ginny are the balance. I can say no more for fear o certain ears hearing me."

"The balance of what?"

"Good and Evil of course."

"So you're telling me that I'm going to have to return to my father that way evil can take it's course."

"You assume that the evil part is you Draco. You best not jump to conclusions. Evil does not run in your veins as it runs in Voldemorts, nor does evil run in your fathers veins, he just chose the wrong path. However evil does run in Ginnys veins. There are very few who possess evil with in them, people choose it but they do not actually have it coursing through them with every beat of their heart."

"And you're trying to tell me Ginny does? She's one of the nicest people I have met in my entire life. She would never hurt anyone on purpose let alone kill someone."

"Just because evil runs though your veins does not mean you are evil, it means you can control the evil of the wizarding community. You can control the Dark Arts without putting any effort into it, control the beasts of the Forbidden Forests, and beyond anything you can control others that possess evil within them. But, the others can also control you, so if the person who possesses evil does not wish to be controlled then they must learn and become strong enough to be the one controlling."

"So what you're saying is Ginny can be controlled at any moment in her life?"

"What have I told you about jumping to conclusions Draco? I can not reveal everything but I will tell you this Ginny is a very powerful witch, the most powerful witch in over a thousand years. And you are the strongest wizard in over a thousand years. History repeats itself Draco unless people learn from their past."

"Does Ginny know this?"

"She is being told this exact information right now by…you."

"Why do you look like her, like Virginia I mean?"

"Because that is how the prophecy is said to happen. A figment of your other half would be the one to tell you all this information."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. All of this would have shocked me, had I not grown up being a wizard. This was nothing considering I lived in the wizarding world.

"There is one thing though Draco. You must not speak of this to anyone. The people who need to know have known longer than you've been alive. That's all that matters, I bid you farewell. Remember, History repeats itself." She said, as she became nothing more than a speck of light the size of a grain of sand.

Ginny

I sat there on my bed, tears sliding down my face. What would my family think? Do they already know? If not would they accept Draco and I. Now it's Draco and you? Who says he'll want to follow this path? Who says you want to follow this path? I just sat there wondering until late into the night. Then I made the decision to go to his room. With all the emotions flowing freely inside me I really wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not but I went anyway.

I went knock on his door only to find him throwing it open before I had time to knock. He took a step back and ushered me inside. I went and stood in the middle of his room, admiring how beautiful it was. I never thought I would think his room beautiful but then again coming from a person like Draco it matched his demeanor, if you knew him. Since when did I know him, I asked myself. My face must have shown my emotions because Draco was watching me, a smile, a genuine smile dancing across his face. I felt butterflies in my stomach and we weren't even close to each other.

"So she came to you?" I blurted out, my words slurring together. But he still understood me, I knew before he even answered that she had come, I had come.

"Yes, she came and explained everything. Can I ask you a question?" he asked me so politely I would never have guessed a Malfoy had said it.

"Do you want to follow through with it?"

"That's not a question, that's more like a bomb dropping." I squeaked.

"Seriously, do you?" he asked again patiently waiting for my answer, he looked almost as if he were dreading it.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel about it or how I feel about you. It takes more than a man to tell me that you're my destiny before I can just open my heart and spread my legs." I said sarcastically. The look on his face changed to complete seriousness.

"I'm serious Ginny!"

"You just called me Ginny." I said dumbstruck.

"Well…well that's your name isn't it?" he said nervously.

"To tell you the truth I can't know how I feel about you."

"Why?"

"Because if it took Harry kissing me to let me know that I no longer loved life long crush or never did to begin with. Then it's going to take a lot more to make me realize I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, what would my family think? What if they don't know about the prophecy, the destiny, what ever the fuck you want to call it!"

"I don't know how to answer you family questions but," he said closing the space between us in a few quick strides…

Draco

"I don't know how to answer your family questions but," I said closing the distance between us quickly "I might be able to fix that little problem with you not knowing whether or not we're meant to be." I dipped my head a captured her lips with mine. We both moaned into each others mouths involuntarily. My hands traced down her neck to her shoulder. I pushed her robe off her feeling the thin material of a nightgown beneath my fingertips. My hand fell into the grooves of her body as I roamed over it, making her moan with anticipation. I took her left breast into my hand, cupping it and drawing circles around her nipple with my thumb causing her whole body to tremble. Then I stopped, I stepped back an inch and looked at her, pure hunger for one another showing blatantly in both our eyes.

"Why don't you spend the night here tonight? It's Friday and we don't have classes tomorrow, one good thing about starting school on a Wednesday. I promise nothing will happen."

"What if I want it to?" She whimpered. I could feel my hunger for her surfacing again but I pushed it down much to my body's disappointment.

"For tonight my love nothing can happen. Not until you wake up tomorrow morning and tell me you want it. You're not yourself, you're over taken my temptation and that's not the way you want it to be."

We both crawled into my big bed and she snuggled up to me, nuzzling her face on my bare stomach. That'' how we fell asleep, not even knowing what would happen the next morning. Would she still feel the same or feel revulsion for spending the night with him, on him for that matter?

Authors Note- I hope you guys liked it. I know the one part was hard to take in and a lot to take in. If I confused any of you I apologize and if you really want me to explain it then you can email me at or im me at EthansEvilBabe. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it and that I didn't confuse you to much.


	3. Never

Authors Warning: There is sex in this chapter. If you don't like that part please skip this chapter and just wait for the next.

The Devils Bride

Chp.3- Never

Ginny

I stirred a little, feeling my face brush against warm skin. Then I realized it was Draco, yet for some odd reason I only laid there and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful and heavenly, almost as if he were an angel. _He is the angel, remember? You're the evil one, the one who will most likely bring an end to all of good. That's not true and I know it. Yes, I know he's good and I have evil coursing through me but that doesn't mean I am evil. True_. I stayed watching him for a few more minutes and then got up to take a shower. That's when I realized I was still wearing my nightgown. The memories of last night suddenly fell into my head. Had I really begged Draco for sex? _Yes and you still want it_. It scared me that that was my first thought. Climbing into the shower I let the hot water run over my body, but this morning there was really no need for such hot water. I was already in a good mood and my muscles weren't tense like they normally were. Then I realized the only thing that I had changed was Draco, he must've been the reason I got such a good nights sleep. I hadn't slept like that for as long as I could remember. I fit perfectly up against him and I knew it. For some reason this morning I did not even want to deny that I had very strong feelings for Draco.

Turning the water off I climbed out of the shower, dried myself and then walked back out with the towel hugging my body.

"You look absolutely delectable, Ginny." I heard Draco coo from the bed where he was still lazily laying.

"I could say the same for you." I said walking over to the bed.

Draco leaned over and kissed me. First it was an innocent kiss but it slowly turned into much more.

Draco

I pulled her towards me just to give her a kiss but unexpectedly she turned it into something more, much more. She deepened the kiss her tongue darting into my mouth, immediately the both of us moaned in unison. I lifted her onto the bed and into my lap never breaking our kiss. My hands trailed down the side of the damp towel that still clung to her curves. That's when I felt her reach up and push me back, she straddled me and lightly skimmed her nails over my bare chest and down to my stomach letting it linger right above my waist band. She pulled back and I heard her mutter a few quiet spells, only to realize I no longer had any pants on, I was lying there with no clothing on what so ever. She started kissing me again, harder this time, hunger coursing through the very fabric of her being. I rolled her over so I was on top, quickly stripping her of her towel. I stopped and gazed down at her, surprisingly she blushed.

"You're beautiful Gin."

I locked her lips with mine again letting one of my hands find its place on her right breast and the other slowly trailing down her body. She moaned a little into my mouth as I traced my thumb over her nipple, circling around until she was very turned on. That's when I slid my finger into her, receiving a sweet whimper of pleasure and a look of pure enjoyment on her face. She started to move her hips a little almost as if she craved more, which she did. I stopped our frantic kissing and slid my finger out of her, hearing her groan in protest. Kissing down her body slowly, I lingered at her breasts and took each into my mouth, teasing it with my tongue, and teased the others with my fingers. Continuing down her body I placed light kisses on her hip, then the inside of her thigh. She gasped when she felt my tongue slid inside her. I lapped up her juices making her entire body shake with pleasure. Something I was almost positive no other boy had ever gotten her too. I looked up at her and gave her that questioning look.

"I want you." She whispered.

That's all she had to say to me. I crawled back up her body and kissed her as I started sliding my self into her willing self. That's when I realized, she was so much tighter than I'd realized before, I'd never slept with a girl quite as tight as this, and I knew then she was still a virgin. I pulled out and she looked at me questionably.

"Is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?" she asked sounding scared and worried.

"I didn't know you were still a virgin. You should've told me, I could've hurt you.'

"I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to anymore."

"Why wouldn't I want to Virginia?" I whispered into her ear.

I started kissing her again, this time I slid in slowly and as gentle as I could. She tensed a little so I stopped, I waited for her to loosen up again and then I pushed a little harder. Her nails dug into my back and then I pushed slightly one final time breaking her barrier. She cried out and I tried to soothed her.

"Shh…It's okay love. I'll wait, we'll give it a few minutes. Do you want to stop? I don't want to hurt you?"

"No, I don't want to stop just give me a second."

"Okay just tell me when you're ready."

I lay there inside her only for a few seconds before she pushed her hips up causing me to be completely inside her. We started moving back and forth slowly, this was no longer filled with animalistic hunger but with passion and love. Yes, love, something I never thought I would ever say I truly felt. I also never thought I would be here with a Weasley but such as life, I was extremely happy. She started speeding up and I quickly moved with her. We kept speeding up and frantically kissing each other. With each movement she slid her nails across my back, making me moan in response. She tensed a little as I felt her muscles contract around me sending me over the edge into oblivion. We both screamed each others names as we came together. I fell on the side of her spent and wiped. She sniggled up to me and laid her head on my chest.

"That was…"

"Wonderful." I finished for her.

"Yeah."

"You know Ginny, I've never done that before."

"Done what?"

"Made love."

"But I thought you had doe it before."

"No Ginny I've had sex and one night stands but never have I made love. That was the best I've ever had and I know you must think I'm crazy for saying this but, I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

And that's how they stayed, Ginny cuddled up to Draco and Dracos chin rested on the top of her head. Neither knew why they loved each other, especially after this short period of time. But they did however know that they loved one another and for them, that's all that mattered. Ginny dreamed of her sweet Draco and the life that they would share, while Draco dreamed of little strawberry blond girl running towards him screaming "Daddy! You're home!"

Authors Note: Hey! I know everything is going fast but it's meant to be that way. You'll find out soon why everything in fact is going to fast. There's a reason behind it. If I've confused you I apologize but there's nothing really confusing about this chapter. I'm not sure how quickly my next chapter will be updated because I'm going to visit my father for two weeks and I'm not sure how much spare time I'll have. Besides no one will be reading fanfics because they'll all be readiny the NEW harry potter book. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone enjoys the new Harry Potter book.

P.S.- If I am posting a chapter with sex (from ne characters) then I will write it before the chapter begins. I know some people are offended but this way everyone can read it.


End file.
